nfandomcom-20200216-history
Highscores
Built-in within N is a highscore section, where you can watch and submit your own highscores for each level and episode. Cheating Since the infamous appearance of naem, some highscorers began to be distrusted by the main forum body, as a number of their scores have appeared to be made illegitimately. kryX-orange admitted that he cheated on many levels by slowing the game downhttp://metanet.2.forumer.com/index.php?showtopic=7561&view=findpost&p=199137, and consequently, his scores are not counted as legitimate runs, as have a few other players including crappitrash and L3X. Hacking was ''also rife within the highscores charts, as some people hack their .sols to submit fake scores to an extent where at one point, every level contains at least one hacked score. Fortunately, on November 10th 2011, Mare, with the help of a few others in the community eradicated most of these hacked scores and any subsequent hacked runs can easily be ignored by using the 'ignore' feature on NHigh until they are vanquished yet again by Mare. NReality prevents the use of speedhacking and sol hacking. Highscore Rankings The '''highscore rankings' without filtering can become quite polluted, because of the lack of an anti-cheating system; such a system is hoped to be introduced in N 1.5http://metanet.2.forumer.com/index.php?showtopic=11100&view=findpost&p=204672. A speedhack detection countermeasure has already seen great success in NReality, proving the legitimacy of many players including xaelar, Ben_Schultz_11, Mr_Lim, vankusss and kool-aid to name a few. All known hackers and cheaters have been omitted from the following lists. Removal of the hacked scores During November 2011, a cleansing campaign spearheaded by Mare finally began with a two phased removal of the hacked scores, which filled up to about 30% of all available spots. After some additional help from a 999_Springs, Izzy and EddyMataGallos, all the hacked scores were completely removed (barring the exception of suspected speedhacked runs which the majority of the community sees as a tolerable compromise for now). This sparked a notable increase in highscoring activity by jubilant highscorers. It has also been revealed that every highscore run submitted is saved on the Metanet database - not only the first 20 or 40 scores. The highscorers were finally able to see the (almost legitimate) top-20 board of episode 00 for the first time in years. The Highscores Rankings as of 26 November 2011. *Includes tied 0ths 'Total 0th Ranking' 0 vankusss - 161 1 xaelar - 148 2 EddyMataGallos - 88 3 eru_bahagon - 44 4 Ben_Schultz_11 - 31 5 Mr_Lim - 28 6 golfkid - 14 - Kool-aid - 14 8 swipenet - 12 - Seifer - 12 10 Izzy - 9 11 macrohenry - 8 12 Last_FairyTail - 6 13 van_come_to_irc - 5 - lookatthis - 5 - clux - 5 16 ToeFaceKiller - 4 - Meta_Ing - 4 - Darkshadow1416 - 4 - Analu - 4 'Top-20 Ranking' 0 eru_bahagon - 581 1 lookatthis - 580 2 Mr_Lim - 570 3 xaelar - 559 4 Hendor - 477 5 ToeFaceKiller - 466 6 glib_jase - 447 7 Analu - 421 8 golfkid - 394 9 vankusss - 375 10 Ben_Schultz_11 - 357 11 johnny_faneca - 334 12 EddyMataGallos - 278 13 Darkshadow1416 - 266 14 trib4lmaniac - 213 15 Chouse - 194 16 zapkt - 185 17 macrohenry - 181 18 Izzy - 171 19 jg9000 - 143 References : : External Links *N Contests and Highscores forum on The Metanet Forums Category:Highscoring Category:Highscoring